Book One: Valentines Day
by Devils Angel 24-7
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and it seems kind of odd that Sakura -who wants a romantic life- absolutes loathes Valentines day, Sasuke wants to know why, and when they get caught in a cave, he gets his chance to ask why. First installment of the series, enjoy! :D


_**Book One: Valentines Day**_

Ew, it's Valentines Day, what a terrible day. I wish that Valentines Day was forbidden, that everyone who even attempted to give a valentines or anything of the sort would get punished. As I walked down the street, I was slowed down by the cluster of people, I saw that there were multiple people getting and giving roses, chocolates, teddy bears etc. I walked even faster towards the bridge to get away from the horror.

As I got there, I sighed in relief, but then I groaned, I was majorly late, even Kakashi was here, and by the looks of it, he has been here for awhile, for he looked like he made himself comfortable leaning against the bridge. Sasuke -as usual- had his hands in his pockets and was leaning against the bridge railing, and Naruto was looking suspicious with his hands behind his back, with an excited face. As I reached the bridge, Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Kakashi beat him to it.

"You're late." He accused.

"Sorry... I uh... Got lost on the path of life." Naruto laughed a little and Kakashi looked like he was pouting, but I can't be 100% sure.

"Yeah well, happy Val-"

"Well, I think we should get to training." I cut him off.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled for no apparent reason. "I have something I want to do."

"What is it Naruto." I was slightly exasperated. He brought his hands out from behind his back.

"Happy Valentines Day Sakura!" he smiled as he held out a fuzzy brown teddy bear, a heart shaped box of chocolates, and some pink roses. Suddenly a flashback of when I was 5 flashed in my mind, a red-haired man, big smile, roses, chocolate, pure white bear, a silver-haired woman next to him smiling in excitement, then, next thing I know they- "Sakura?" I was broken out of my thoughts by Naruto calling out my name, I looked up at him.

"Uh, what?"

"I was calling your name for 5 minutes, are you ok?"

"No, I-I mean, I'll be fine."

"Well, anyway," he stuck his hands out. "Happy-"

"Take it back."

"W-What?"

"Did you get those today, and haven't opened them?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then take it back, you can still get your money for it."

"But I got this for you."

"Well I don't want it!" I spoke harshly, and I saw Naruto face fall, I sighed. "Look Naruto, I don't mean to be harsh or rude, but I'm not exactly a fan of Valentines, please take it back, and let me go about the day trying to forget that it's Valentines Day."

"Okay, this will just be any other day then." he seemed a little disappointed. "Wait here, and I'll be back." he started walking to where I'm guessing was where he bought the gifts.

"Sakura." I heard Kakashi's voice speak.

"Yes Sensei?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what made you hate Valentines Day?" my flashback continued where it had left off; Blood splats on the window, a blade glinting in the moonlight, a head not where it's supposed to be, a box of chocolates scattered everywhere, roses that have been stepped on and petals here and there, but what had caught my attention the most, was the snow white teddy bear, heavily coated in a dark red substance as it fell slowly to the ground, I looked over at- "Sakura?"

"W-What?"

"You spaced out again."

"Sorry, what was your question again?"

"Why don't you like Valentines day?" I lowered my eyes as tears pricked them, but I blinked them back, and looked back up before smiling a huge fake smile.

"Oh no reason, a previous boyfriend of mine broke up with me on this day, and I guess I just have a bitter feeling about Valentines day." I lied through my teeth, and I could tell by the looks that Sasuke and Kakashi gave me, that they didn't buy it.

"Well, uh... I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Uh... yeah..."

"Okay I'm back! So lets get to training!" Naruto's disappointed mood seem to have past.

"Actually, we have a mission we were assigned to." Kakashi spoke.

"Well, why didn't you say so before?" Naruto semi-yelled.

"I didn't have a chance. Anyways, the mission is D rank, our objective is to find and bring back a scroll that lies in the Land of Mountains, we have to get there within a week cause we have gotten information from a valuable source that Kirigakure is after it too."

"What is in the scroll?" Naruto asked.

"That is confidential, even I don't know."

"What village?"

"There isn't a village in the Land of Mountains, there used to be one called Kagerō Village, but a rival village wiped them out about 30 years ago."

"Where exactly in the mountains is it supposed to be?" I asked.

"No one knows, that's why we have to find it. All we know is that it has a swirling seal on it."

"Oh, well, lets go!" Naruto yelled excitedly as he ran off to get the necessities of the mission. About 10 minutes later we were all at the bridge except for Kakashi, and Naruto wasn't exactly happy about it either.

"Come on! Where is Kakashi?"

"Right here." he said as he appeared suddenly.

"Where have you been? Can't you understand that this mission is very important?" Kakashi rolled his eye(s) at Naruto.

"Lets go." and with that said, we all walked out of the Village gates.

"How annoying." Sasuke said, as we were trapped inside a cave in the mountains by an avalanche, not only that, but Naruto and Kakashi were separated from us, and we had no way out. I sighed and just sat in the corner, on any normal day, I would most likely be trying to flirt with him, especially in a situation like this, but try as I might, I couldn't forget that it was Valentines Day, and ever since what Naruto did, the memories I had pushed back for so many years, wont stop replaying in my head, I was having trouble with not breaking down.

To try and take my mind off of the memories that are haunting me once again, I looked around the cave; the snow -as I checked earlier- was packed so tight you couldn't even make a dent when pushing on it, I even tried a chakra enhanced kick, and it did nothing, of course, I haven't trained on how to do it like Tsunde-sama. The cave was -for some odd reason- smooth, there were no sharp rocks, no jagged surfaces, there weren't even any jutting rock from the walls, it almost looks like the inside of a ball, it was a smooth, round, cave. Actually, to be completely honest, it looked more like a circle with a tunnel attached to it, for when I looked to my left, it looks as if the cave continued on and on.

I shined my flashlight towards my left in curiosity, and just like I had predicted... it _did_ continue on and on. Just for curiosities sake, I got up and walked into the blackness, making sure to keep my hand on the wall.

"Where are you going?" I heard Sasuke's uninterested voice speak.

"I'm just curious."

"I'm not going to save you if you get in trouble."

"That's okay, I know you wouldn't." I didn't add that I wouldn't mind if I got myself killed on accident, these flashback seem like they are killing me anyway...

As I continued walking, I felt that the cave wall was slowly turning, and as I got further and further along, I figured that the cave was carved like a swirl. I was starting to get impatient and was beginning to wonder if this swirl ever ends, when I finally got to a dead end, but that's not all I found. As I shined my flashlight forwards, I saw a small square pillar with a scroll resting on it. I walked over to it to get a better look, when I saw a swirling seal. No wonder the cave was swirling in circles, not only to match the seal, but to make the people walking in it give up on trying to figure out where it leads.

As I picked up the scroll, I heard a rumbling sound, and dust started falling from the ceiling. I cursed at myself, how could I have been so stupid as to believe that it would be this easy? I put the scroll in my hip pouch, and took off running as fast as I could as the ceiling started falling down on me. After a few miles of running forward, the ground also started to collapse, I don't know how that would be possible, but it was happening. I felt my foot trip over a rock that was sticking out of the ground, which I was sure wasn't there before.

As I had fallen to the ground, I felt it give way under me, but -luckily- I had grabbed hold of the edge of the ground that had -for some reason- stopped collapsing. Sadly, the ceiling had caught up with me, and was still falling. As it reached me, a rock that looked curiously like a kunai, or at least as sharp as one, had fallen and pierced my left hand, causing me to lose hold and try to hold myself up with my right hand. With all the strength I could muster, I pulled myself up, then looked up at the ceiling and saw that it, too, had stopped falling, I let my head sag down as I panted from the strength I used and the adrenaline that had just passed.

After about half a second, I heard and felt the rumblings again. Oh no, not again! I knew I only had about a minute to a minute and a half before it started to collapse on me, so I took the front flap of my dress and ripped off quite a lot of cloth, then hurriedly wrapped my hand in it, and cradled it to my chest. Then I stood up and rushed forward again, not even knowing where I was going, for I had lost my flashlight some ways back. Not 15 seconds later, did the ground and ceiling start collapsing again, but this time, I had chakra enhancing my speed, so I was quite a ways ahead of it.

As I had finally seen the light of Sasuke's flashlight, I dived forward on the ground in the circular room, just as the tunnel had collapsed in on itself, making dust and a few pebbles burst into the circular room. After it had finally became clear of the dust, and I made sure it wasn't going to start to collapse again, I sat up on my knees and started panting. When I had finally regained my breath, I looked up and saw Sasuke looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"This is what caused it." I said as I pulled out the scroll and threw it to him. He caught it and looked at it.

"This is-"

"Yeah, that's why I picked it up." he tossed it back to me, and I put it back in my pouch. We stayed quiet for a few minutes before Sasuke spoke up.

"What is the _real_ reason you don't like Valentines Day?" I considered telling him, if there is anyone who could understand, it would be him, or at least somewhat.

"When I was five, it was Valentines Day, and I was coming home from Ino's house from a slumber party. When I got there, my Dad was waiting there with a pure, fuzzy, snow white teddy bear, a heart-shaped box of chocolates, and some roses, he was smiling. And next to him was my mother, she was smiling excitedly like a little kid, waiting to see my reaction. Of course, like any girl my age, I had squealed and ran over to hug my parents and take the Valentines gifts, but most of all, the big teddy bear, for I had fallen in love with it the moment I saw it.

"Before I could reach it however, there was suddenly a blade next to my mothers neck, making me freeze. I couldn't see who it was, but that wasn't really a vital thing to me at the moment. I saw my mother whisper something to my dad, but I couldn't hear, nor could I lip-read, so her words were lost on me. As soon as my mother had finished speaking, her head was on the floor, and her body falling slowly, to me at least. Next thing I know though, was my dad getting run through with the sword -luckily missing the vital spots- making him lose grip of the flowers and chocolates, but he had kept his hold on the bear -which had miraculously missed any blood that had splattered the windows and the floor.

"After the blade was pulled out, he back away from the person, stepping on some flowers, and he tripped over my mother's body. Suddenly, I was grabbed by another person, who held me tightly to him or her, and held a kunai to my wrists. The person who held me then spoke, she or he said _'If you don't give us what we want, we will take what you hold dear.' _My father looked at me, then at the person holding me, and narrowed his eyes in anger, stood up, and he said _'You will never get your hands on it, not even for the life of my only daughter.'_ with that being said, the person brought the blades across my wrists, making the blood spray everywhere, but most importantly -to me- on the white bear my mommy and daddy had gotten me.

"As soon as the person holding me let go, I collapsed on the floor, and looked at my dad for answers, but the man who had killed my mother spoke, _'Your daughter will live, that cut wasn't deep enough to matter, but if you don't tell us, we __**will**_ _kill her, though we may save her and kill you, it up to you.'_ As if to answer his question, my dad took off running, and let the bear fall to the floor, to me it looked like it was going in slow motion, but after it had fallen and hit the floor in a puddle of blood, it splattered my mother's blood across my face, making me realize everything that had just happened, and I started hating Valentines Day."

"What about your father?"

"I'm still not exactly sure how I feel about him." After I had said that, it was quiet for 30 minutes, before I couldn't take it anymore, and I put my hands up to my face, then started crying. Maybe two minutes later, I felt myself getting pulled into someones lap, and rub my back. I turned into him, and continued crying, letting out all the tears I have held in for 7 years. After awhile -I wasn't exactly sure how long- I had stopped cry and remained silently in Sasuke's -who was the only person in the cave- arms.

"One bad Valentines Day, doesn't make all of them bad." I heard him speak.

"But-"

"It's possible that a lot of good things could happen on Valentines Day, just cause one is bad, shouldn't affect your judgment on all the others." I looked up at him with a glare.

"A bad Valentines Day." I laughed harshly. "Yeah, it was a bad Valentines Day." he grimaced.

"Okay, that was bad wording, but it's still true."

"I haven't come across any good Valentine Day's yet! And today has to rank upon one of the worst ones yet! First I get caught up in a bunch of love-struck people, and see them giving each other flowers, chocolate, bears etc. Then when I finally get to the bridge, not only am I late, but Naruto had basically shown me exactly what my dad had done when I was 5, minus a girl of course, then, I had to listen to Naruto complain the whole time about not knowing where the scroll was, next thing that happens, is we get caught in a avalanche that traps us in a cave, where the floor and ceiling starts to crumbling under and above me after I pick up a scroll, I injure my hand, and-" my rant was cut off by Sasuke's lips cutting mine off, I tried to push him off with my good hand, but he wasn't budging, eventually I gave up and the hand that was on his chest, slid up to his neck and held him there, where it then became quite passionate.

After quite a few minutes of kissing, I realized what was happening, and I jumped out of his lap, panting.

"Still think this is a terrible Valentines Day." He sounded smug.

"Shut up." I grumbled, and he just chuckled, then pulled me into his lap again. I fell asleep not to long after.

I woke up to my pillow shifting under me. I looked down and saw Sasuke looking up at me, smirking. I blushed about as red as a tomato, and tried to get off of him, but he held my to him, and drew a finger over my cheek.

"As red as a tomato." I blushed even more as I remembered that that was his favorite food.

"You can let go of me now."

"What if I don't want to?" I tried to think of an excuse.

"We need to find a way out of here." he looked to be considering before he sighed, and sat up, but didn't release his hold on me. I sighed in embarrassment and exasperation, and started to think of ways we could get out of here, when I thought of a jutsu Sasuke could do. "Um, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Can you try a fire jutsu of yours, and try to melt the ice?" he got up -finally releasing his hold on me- and did his jutsu, but we had to brace ourselves, cause as soon as he did his jutsu, we were immediately encased in water, I looked towards the wall of ice and saw that it was cracking. I then looked around and spotted Sasuke at the same time he spotted me. We swam to each other, and just as we had a hold on the others hand, the wall cracked, making us rush out of the cave with the water, we were pushed so far, we had to gain a hold of the edge of the cliff-side as the water rushed past us. As soon as the water had finished flowing, we pushed ourselves up and took a few deep breaths of grateful air. As I looked up, I saw -miraculously- Naruto and Kakashi standing there.

"There you are!" I heard a relieved Naruto shout out, before I was encased in his arms. I then heard an angered growl behind me, before I was roughly pulled out of his arms, and into the arms of another. I looked behind me and saw that it was Sasuke holding me, and he was glaring at Naruto with the Sharingan. "What's _your_ problem."

"This is mine." I heard him growl out, but before Naruto could speak out, I did.

"_Excuse _me? I am not a property, and I don't belong to anyone!" I pulled myself out of his arms and stomped off in the direction I knew to be to Konoha.

"Uh, Sakura," I heard Kakashi's voice speak, I turned around to look at him. "Konoha is that way." he pointed in the opposite direction. I then turned around and stomped off to the direction I knew to be Konoha.

"I love it when she's mad." I heard Naruto speak. "I can't wait till she's older."

"Neither can I, then I can beat you up even more." I yelled to him.

"She is also scary when she's mad." I heard him whimper. I chuckled and took off running, where the others then started to also, and it then turned into a race between the three of us, where Sasuke was smirking, and mine and Naruto's laughter filled the silent air. I guess Sasuke's right... Not all Valentines are bad...

* * *

**I Just want to tell you guys that there are going to be three other 'Books' (One Shots following this one) they will go by the names of;**

**Book Two: Easter**

**Book Three: Halloween**

**Book Four: Christmas**

**I will not be posting any of these until the actual Holidays happen.**

**If you liked this story, then when Easter comes around, look for the next installment! :D**


End file.
